


Melt With Me

by BuddysImpala



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, I told y’all I can write fluff, M/M, Snow, Winter, barlyle - Freeform, have fun, theyre too cute, turns out I love winter prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 11:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuddysImpala/pseuds/BuddysImpala
Summary: Phillip sleeps in after a late, wintery night at the circus.He should have known P.T. couldn’t be trusted alone.





	Melt With Me

Phillip sighed, holding the blankets impossibly close. His eyes were still closed, but he could make out the betrayal of the sun’s rays seeping into the room, disrupting his sleep.

He burrowed his face further into the pillow, hoping to get a few more minutes of sleep. The blankets were warm, so much warmer than the chilly December air that awaited him outside of his cocoon. He was so content in his nest of blankets that he didn’t even notice the absence of a particular—

“Rise and shiiine!”

Before Phillip had a chance to move, the door to their shared bedroom swung open and P.T. Barnum himself leaped from the doorway to their bed, knocking the breath out of Phillip as he pulled the covers back. The older man’s body weight hardly even registered at first, but then—

“Christ, Phineas, you’re _freezing_!”

Phillip yelped as his eyes sprung open and he sat up, shoving the big oaf — err, the ringmaster — off of him. P.T. grinned at him, face pink, droplets of snow melting in his hair. Flakes melted on his eyelashes and Phillip tried hard not to stare at his lips, made irresistibly red by the cold.

Phillip glanced out the window and shook his head, turning back to glare at the man who had dared interrupt his sleep — never mind the fact that he’d started to wake up anyway. “Did you _roll_ in it?” Phillip accused, a treacherous smile gracing his lips.

P.T. grinned, eyes shining like a child’s on Christmas morning. “Perhaps.”

“You could’ve at least dried off,” Phillip scolded, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Uh oh.

He did _not_ like that look on P.T.’s face.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” P.T. apologized. His grin widened as he leaned closer. “You won’t mind if I just—?”

Phillip shrieked as P.T. shook out his hair, like a dog drying off from the rain. He scrambled to the other side of the bed, protesting as P.T. grabbed him around the waist and pulled him back. His protests quickly dissolved into laughter as P.T. pinned him down and tickled his ribs.

“Phineas, stop!” Phillip shrieked, laughing harder. “Your hands are _freezing_!”

 _Curse_ the day P.T. discovered him to be ticklish.

Grinning, P.T. leaned over him. The tickling stopped and Phillip gasped for breath as he glared up at the oversized toddler.

“I hate you,” he muttered, jutting out his lower lip in an over-exaggerated pout.

P.T. chuckled as he leaned closer. “Sure you do.”

Suddenly, Phillip’s breath caught in his throat as P.T. leaned closer still, brushing their lips together in the softest of kisses. He sighed when P.T. pulled away, and scowled as the man chuckled.

“Still hate me?” the ringmaster smirked.

“Maybe a little.”

“Mmm.” P.T. trailed his kisses down, and Phillip sighed again as he arched his neck. “We just may have to change that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Of course I would post two prompts wildly different from one another in less than a day. Comment if you wanna!


End file.
